


It’s Not Casual

by blushinglovely



Category: Yellowstone (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushinglovely/pseuds/blushinglovely
Summary: A follow up to season 1, episode 6. Beth argues with her father and sleeping with the governor and invites Rip to go for a drive to release her emotions.
Relationships: Beth Dutton/Rip Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	It’s Not Casual

“Where are you?” The text read when Rip flipped his phone open and retrieved the message he had received. 

“Pasture 6. Everyone ok?” He replied.

“Mostly,” was the curt reply. A few minutes later another message followed “Meet me at the trucks to go for a ride at 7:00?”

It was an unexpected request, but Rip was anxious to spend time with Beth (especially since their last meeting included comments about her wanting to ride him in the backseat of her Mercedes). “I can do that,” he replied.

“Don’t be late.” Was all he got back. 

The rest of the afternoon passed in an angry emotional haze for Beth. After the argument she’d had with her father this afternoon she couldn’t seem to control the emotions running through her mind. Anger was at the forefront, anger at the governor for chasing her father, anger at her father for not holding her mother’s memory more dear, but overwhelmingly anger at herself for what she had done, for how her fear had killed her mother. That’s where the anger rolled over to pain deep in her heart that often felt like it would smoother her. 

She tried to do some work to distract herself, but her mind was literally racing. She shouldn’t have reached out to Rip, but something in her mind said that if she went to alcohol or pills today she might not be able to control it. She’d already had a few too many out of control moments related to her mother’s memory since returning to the ranch. Kayce and Jamie didn’t have a clue about their father’s love life or (probably more accurately) didn’t give a shit about who their father slept with so she had no one to vent her anger to. So it continued to bubble in her gut along with the heartbroken feelings of the young girl who had lost her mother. She switched her gaze back and worth from the computer screen to the window for over an hour but her eyes never focused enough to truly see anything as her mind swirled down a dangerous path. She just had to make it until 7 o’clock her mind seemed to chant.

Thank God her father had left to go fishing before 5:00. There would be no expectation of the damn family dinner tonight. Beth would have skipped it anyway, she couldn’t stomach looking at her mother’s empty chair tonight. Around 6:00 she decided to take a shower and change clothes just to kill time. Her motions in the shower were automatic and she wasn’t thinking of the possibilities of an evening with Rip, she was just trying not to drown herself. She chose a short flowing sundress, dried her hair, and put on some mascara. She paced back and forth in her bedroom, and wondered why she hadn’t asked Rip to meet her sooner. She stopped by the kitchen for some cheese and crackers on her way out, but could only stomach a few. Beth grabbed a bottle of water and a fresh bottle of Southern Comfort just in case and got in her car to drive down the driveway to the place behind the barn where the work trucks were parked. As she pulled in she saw Rip walking that direction. Beth didn’t smile when he opened the door to the passenger side, she merely said, “get in.” Beth kicked up gravel as soon as he had the passenger door closed, eager to get away from the torture of the ranch at that moment.

Sensing that Beth was very much in a mood tonight, Rip merely sat in the passenger seat for a while and let her drive. She was reckless and aggressive and Rip’s hands gripped the door more than once. “Beth, I don’t know what the fuck is wrong, but you are going to kill us both if you don’t ease off a little,” he said as he studied her face trying to read what was wrong. 

Beth ignored him and kept pushing toward the park entrance, she at least slowed donwn at the entrance but then she was off again. Thank God they encountered few cars. In one curve Beth’s back tire slid off the road and her car jerked side to side as she tried to correct her path. Beth barely got the car under control in time to avoid the oncoming truck. “Pull the fucking car over now, Beth!” Rip barked out. 

The adrenaline pumping through Beth’s body made her legs shake and she had trouble controlling the gas and break pedals as she eased to a pullout in the road. Rip reached over to make sure the car was in park as Beth jerked the door open. He met her at the back of the car and he waited for her to make eye contact. “What the shit is wrong with you, Beth?” He asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about, Cowboy. I just need you on the ride to be my bucking bronc so I can get some release from today. I’m fine.” Beth’s flippant and crass comments didn’t phase Rip. The pain in her eyes reminded him of a 15 year old Beth who didn’t know what to do with the anger and guilt she carried about her mother’s death.

“Keep thinking that if you want, Beth. And you can ride me all night if that helps you, I’ll give you release after release. But don’t look me in the eye and lie to me, we know each other better than that.” Rip said as he ran his thumb over her lower lip. 

Beth’s breath caught at the sensuous touch of Rip’s thumb, emotions and sensations swirled through her body. No one knew her this way except Rip. No one in her family, no past lovers, no one knew the darkness inside of her. Sure they knew she could stand toe to toe with anyone, but they didn’t know the brokenness and self-hatred that had created that strong woman. Rip only knew because she hadn’t been skilled enough to hide it from him when they were teenagers exploring their first tastes of sexual desire and satisfaction. She wasn’t sophisticated enough then to completely separate sharing her body with sharing her emotions. So, while Rip didn’t know everything about Beth he knew more than anyone else in Beth’s life. And that itself was a blessing and a threat. 

Beth pulled away and walked to the passenger side door and got in. “Let’s go,” she said to Rip who still stood at the back of her car running his hands through his hair. God, he loved this woman, but sometimes dealing her her was utterly exhausting. He took a deep breath and walked to the driver seat to slide in behind the wheel. He put the powerful car in gear and pulled back onto the road. 

They drove in silence for a while. Rip finally turned up a quiet, rarely used road to park and Beth bit her lip and breathed a small sigh as if she knew she’d be in Rip’s arms soon. Rip put the car in park, turned off the engine, and turned to Beth to raise his eyebrows as if to say ‘what’s next’. 

“Back seat, Cowboy.” Beth said as she opened her door and climbed in the back passenger seat. Rip followed and settled himself against the luxurious leather of the back drivers side seat. Beth slid over to hike her leg over Rip’s hip and settled in to straddle him. Rip was thankful Beth’s Mercedes was roomy as she leaned back to unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders and down his arms, then she leaned in to tease her lips over his. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned when Rip deepened the kiss. He kissed down her jawline to nibble on her earlobe and Beth’s hips gave a slight jerk against Rip’s. He would give her release he thought as he ran his hands up to cup her full breast through her dress. Having left without a bra the thin material of Beth’s dress rubbed between her taunt nipples and Rip’s calloused hands. He continued to nibble on her earlobe and neck while his caresses on her breasts got firmer, causing need to make her shift her hips against his in a rhythm they both knew. She leaned back with a moan and Rip reached for the shoulder strap of her dress, she stopped his hand and reached down to pull the entire dress over her head, discarding it in the seat beside them. 

“God, you’re sexy,” Rip said as he leaned down to pull one of her nipples into his mouth. Beth arched her back and held his head to her breast as he ran his hands over the perfection of her ass and played with the delicate bow at the top of the back of her black thong. “Mmmm, I like this,” he whispered as he slid his hands to the front of her thong to feel that she was already getting wet for him. Thinking of his earlier promise, Rip decided to push the foreplay further with Beth this time. She moaned his name as he slid her thong to the side and stroked between her folds. He switched breasts and each tug of his tongue circling her nipple caused heat to shoot straight to her center. When Rip slid two fingers inside her heat she began to chant his name in a soft whimper. Beth rolled her hips as the urge to ride him grew stronger. She reached down to caress the bulge behind his zipper, but Rip whispered, “not yet.” Rip slid his thumb over to caress her nub as his fingers continued to push her further and further towards release. He could tell she was getting close so he suckled her breast hard and increased the rhythm of his hands pleasuring her. Beth felt her body clench around his fingers and gave herself over to the wave of pleasure that washed over her. Rip pulled back from her breast to watch the beauty of Beth’s release, mouth slightly open on a moan with eyes glazed over with passion, she looked like a goddess. 

Beth spiraled down from the release and slowly became aware that she was leaning into Rip’s naked chest while she still straddled his firm hard-on and his big hands played with the bow on her thong. She was so right, he was better than whiskey or pills any day. Because he gave her release from the world’s worries while also protecting her from the cruel world. She kissed and licked her way up his chest and neck until she kissed his lips with all the passion still humming in her body as aftershocks. Now Rip began to moan. 

“Lean up on your knees,” he told her as he worked to get his pants and boxer briefs down his legs to allow them to join soon. Beth immediately reached out to wrap her hand around his firm erection. Rip couldn’t take much of her touch, and he prayed she was still wet and ready for him again. He slid his fingers back between her folds and she ground her hips against his hand telling him without words that she wanted all of him this time. 

Rip moved a firm grip to her hips and lifted her over his shaft. Beth reached a hand down to guide him into her tight heat and lowered herself until he was completely inside her. They both let out a slow breath at the rightness of the feeling of their completely joined bodies. Beth pushed up to tease Rip then slipped back down his full length again making him groan her name. Rip held her hips and caressed her breast until she began to ride him faster and her breathing became more erratic. He pushed up with all the leverage he could get seated in her backseat to help push her pleasure further. She rode him with the skill of a seasoned rider, and when Rip thought he couldn’t hold out for her any longer, he heard her cry out his name and felt her clench him over and over as her body gave over to another orgasm. Rip pushed up into her one last time and held her hips firmly against his as he spilled into her body. 

Beth came down from the high of her second release slowly and in an almost dream-like state. Rip was rubbing her back in slow circles and the rise and fall of his chest as his breath became more even was so soothing, Beth’s mind came back into focus. Something about Rip’s steady presence always made her tell him things she didn’t trust to anyone else.

“Dad’s fucking the governor.” Beth said out loud into the dark vehicle. 

Rip thought about his reply for a minute, “I assumed as much when she left the other morning with her security detail. Seemed like she’d stayed the night.”

Beth gritted her teeth and couldn’t hide the anger in her voice when she said “yeah, the morning of my mother’s birthday.”

Now we were getting somewhere Rip thought, and Beth’s rebellious dip in the water trough was beginning to make sense. 

“He fucked her in my mother’s house, in my mother’s bed. Hell, she probably wore my mother’s fucking robe.” The anger rolled off Beth in waves. 

This was a very precarious situation for Rip. John Dutton was the man he looked up to, the man who had literally saved his life. And John Dutton was a widower of over 20 years and people had needs. Hell, Beth admitted tonight she had the need to be with him to release her pent up emotions. But Rip agreed it was probably poor judgement to have a woman spend the night before your dead wife’s birthday when your adult kids were around to know it. 

“I confronted her today and she treated me like a child and informed me my father has cancer.” Beth recalled the governor’s condescending remarks. 

“What?” Rip’s heart chugged with worry for John. 

“Don’t worry, Rip. Jamie and I confronted him about it as soon as he got home and he said he used to have it, but he had surgery and they got it all.” Rip released the breath he had been holding as Beth continued. “He yelled at me about confronting Lynelle. Then he told me to never talk about my mother to him again, that I forfeited that right a long time ago.” Beth’s voice cracked on the last words and Rip reached his hands up to stroke her cheeks.

Rip pulled Beth into his body for an embrace, “I’m sorry, baby.”

“What if he thinks I killed her, too?” Beth whispered the words and Rip cursed John Dutton for poking wounds he didn’t even know existed. 

Rip put his hands on either side of Beth’s face making her look him in the eye. “Beth, you did not kill your mother. It was an accident. A sad accident, but it was not your fault.” 

“It was my poor riding, my being scared, that caused my horse to spook her horse, Rip. It’s the same as if I pushed that horse over on top of her.” Beth hung her head down remembering that awful afternoon. 

“Beth, you know as well as I do, that we can tame a horse and train it well, but it has a mind of its own.” Rip didn’t know what else to say to reassure her. 

“She said it was my fault, Rip. She told Kayse I’d done it, so I had to fix it. I had to ride to get help,” Beth couldn’t recall if she’d ever shared that fact with Rip before.

Rip damned the dead woman in his mind for giving Beth a lifetime of guilt to carry with her grief. Communication appeared to be the weakest skill of the entire Dutton family. 

He leaned over to gently kiss Beth’s lips. “It was not your fault, Beth, and your dad doesn’t think that it was either. You can’t keep letting this unfounded guilt eat at you for the rest of your life. It controls you.” And it prevents you from taking a chance on the love that’s right in front of you, he thought. 

Rip saw her defense go back up as Beth began to feel threatened by revealing so many of her inner thoughts to him. They hadn’t been this deep in years and it was apparently a little too much for her. 

With her brazen attitude returning, Beth acted as though the previous conversation had never happened. With her wall mostly back up she leaned her breast against his chest and whispered, “do you have another round left, Cowboy?” 

Responding to the change the only way he knew how to, Rip replied “second round here I come.” 

“I hope not yet,” Beth chucked and she bucked her hips against his returning erection. 

This time their joining was slower, Rip would take Beth almost to her breaking point then slow down before he teased her to the peak again. They didn’t talk, barely made eye contact, but their bodies engaged one another over and over. 

After they both experienced release again and came back to the present, Beth reached over to pull her dress back over her head and opened the door to return to the drivers seat. Rip got himself put back together and returned to the passenger seat and Beth began the trip back to ranch. 

Rip was pleased to see that Beth’s driving had returned to normal and he prayed he’d at least helped her fight her demons tonight. About half way home Beth whispered “thank you, Rip.”

Taking a chance Rip took her hand sitting on the middle console and laced his fingers through hers. “Always, Beth,” was all he said and let her read into it whatever she may. Neither talked the rest of the way back to the ranch. When Beth pulled in at the parking lot by the barns Rip leaned over to give her a lingering kiss on the mouth, then got out and headed to his house without a word. Beth swallowed the lump in her throat and prayed her mind would cooperate with her satiated body and sleep tonight.


End file.
